Hall sensors are used in many areas of technology. For example, Hall sensors are used to contactlessly detect rotary movements and in particular angle of rotation.
The measurement signal of Hall sensors is dependent on a magnetic field. Therefore Hall sensors are generally sensitive to interference fields, which can be caused for example by current-carrying lines or magnets in the surroundings of the Hall sensor. For example an interference field on a Hall sensor can result in erroneous angle measurement values.